New Challenger Approaching!
by Derp'Koz
Summary: "Never fear another challenger, no matter how large; Never despise another challenger; No matter how small." - Morihei Ueshiba. One-shot.


Many ages ago...

In a long and forgotten past...

The Gods and their Servants: The Created, fought an endless and bloody war for the supremacy of the world...

For the right to be the one and only true God...

 _I.- ALL MURDER, WAR, AND ROBBERY ARE FORBiDDEN IN THIS WORLD._

The long and brutal fight scared the world and millions of lives were lost to the senseless onslaught of violence and madness...

But the end came quickly without a winner...

Instead, the lights, the seas, the sun, the stars, the earth and everything else withered and began to die in a pile of dust...

The Gods slowly gave up...

And the world was on the brink of destruction...

...

Until he came...

 _II.- ALL CONFLICT IN THE WORLD WILL BE RESOLVED THROUGH GAMES._

The only deity that didn't participate in the war...

He won by default as there was nobody else to challenge him...

The old Gods were too busy licking their wounds...

His name was Tet, the God of games...

And he ascended as the one and only true God...

 _III.- IN GAMES, EACH PLAYER WILL BET SOMETHING THAT THEY AGREE IS OF EQUAL VALUE._

"To all of you, sentient and wise creatures of the world!" He spoke from his throne above the dark sky "To those foolish beings that fight, kill, and die! To those miserable paws that keep playing this boring game of death and suffering! Your towers of corpses are big enough to touch the skies! The waters have run dry! The soil has been bathed in crimson! To all of you... Answer me: What is the difference between you and the brutal and stupid creatures that drag their fat and grotesque bodies in this corrupted world? What is the difference between you and the bugs and maggots that live in the filth? What is the difference between you and the vermin that hides from the light...? Speak to me! What is the difference?!"

 _IV.- AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T VIOLATE PLEDGE NUMBER THREE, ANYTHING MAY BE BET, AND ANY GAME MAY BE PLAYED._

Wounded, decaying, and ashamed, the old Gods recognized their mistakes...

There was no excuse that could deny their foolishness and sins...

The world was broken beyond repair...

And the survivors of said conflict lived in misery...

Waiting for the inevitable end of their suffering...

So with no other choice...

They gave up...

 _V.- THE CHALLENGED PARTY HAS THE RIGHT TO DECIDED THE RULES OF THE GAME._

"No more war! No more violence! No more robbery! No more murder! No more!" Tet spoke to the other races "To all of you, the sixteen races that were wise enough to follow my words: You will now be bounded by my mighty will! You will reject the rules and logic of that cursed old world! You will use your knowledge, your riches, and even your own soul and self to build towers of wisdom! And you will prove to me that you are worthy to live in my new world! You will prove you have the right to survive! You will prove you are better than before! You will prove you belong to... Disboard!"

 _VI.- ANY BETS MADE IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE PLEDGES MUST BE UP-HELD._

So in all his immense kindness...

The true and only God Tet took the old and broken world in his gentle hands...

And remade it to his image and similarity...

The light returned and the world now known as Disboard breathed for the first time...

The Sixteen surviving races then departed to their own territories...

No longer filled with anger or hatred...

They could finally live peacefully...

...

Or at least, that was what all of them thought...

 _VII.- CONFLICTS BETWEEN GROUPS WILL BE CONDUCTED BY DESIGNATED REPRESENTATIVES WITH ABSOLUTE AUTHORITY._

1) The old Deus...

2) The Phantasms...

3) The Elementals...

4) The Dragonia...

5) The Gigant...

6) The Flugel...

7) The Elves...

8) The Dwarves...

9) The Fairy...

10) The Ex-Machina...

11) The Demonia...

12) The Dhampir...

13) The Lunamana...

14) The Werebeasts...

15) The Seiren...

16) The Imanity...

The Sixteen Exceed that were given the new world of Disboard...

They found peace in the unexplored and colorful lands...

But as the days passed...

The old grudges and greed filled their hearts...

And the war began again...

A new type of war...

 _VIII.- BEING CAUGHT CHEATING DURING A GAME IS GROUNDS FOR AN INSTANT LOSS._

The old monsters abandoned their fangs and sought new ways to decimate their foes...

They became wise...

Proficient in the arts of deception...

And combined with their natural talent with magic, some of the Exceed became unstoppable...

All of them had their own skills...

Their own facade...

Their own games...

They all found a way of securing victory...

Everything under the watchful eye of the true and only God...

...

...

A fragile lie, indeed...

 _IX.- IN THE NAME OF GOD, THE PREVIOUS RULES MAY NEVER BE CHANGED._

The rules work using the fact that there is not a single being that can defy the true and only God...

Tet stands at the peak of the pyramid, where nobody can reach him...

But he knows a way...

But so far, he hasn't found anybody worthy of his time...

After all, nobody can go against his will...

There is not a single trick that can break through his system...

He is the absolute ruler...

And all of them will obey him...

...

...

...

Nobody can break the rules...

Nobody...

...

...

...

 _X.- LET'S ALL HAVE FUN AND PLAY TOGETHER!_

...

...

...

 **Yes...**

 **Let us play...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

He ran through the fallen pillars of the board, the wrecked remains of his once beautiful castle at the peak of the King piece. He reached one of the chunks of granite and hid behind it so he could catch his breath. He sat and began huffing loudly, letting huge droplets of sweat run down his face and back. He gritted his teeth as he felt a sharp pain soaring his tired legs and his exhausted lungs. As the God of Games, he was used to physical activities. He had played several millions of the games with all sort of rules and thematics so he was by no means out of shape...

But this...

This was simply brutal.

He heard a loud explosion and he watched as a pillar of greenish energy shot from the ground and pierced the heavens. From far away, he could hear the grunts and painful howls of the old Deus as they were desperately trying to hold such monster away from him. There was a sharp screech and the ground began shaking uncontrollably, the walls of the tower cracked and the very foundation of the King piece was broken. Tet felt how the ground beneath his feet opened and he began falling, followed by the debris of the King piece. He clicked his tongue and stopped midair while a blue glow surrounded his body... At the distance, he could see something green colliding against the power of the old Deus.

But of course, if Tet himself was not able to fight against that there was no way the old Deus could... But they did serve their purpose. They were able to buy time for Tet so he could win this horrific and sick game.

It was fairly simple:

He just had to survive for thirty minutes.

He was close...

Really close.

He just needed five more minutes.

Just five more...

A loud explosion brought him out of his thoughts and he watched as some sort of projectile was shot into the skies. The small green orb disappeared in the clouds...

And the sky cracked.

A large and dark green hole appeared...

And something began falling from it.

Thousands of meteorites shaped like a fist rained upon Tet.

He had enough time to raise a barrier. But it was useless, the first meteorite broke through his shield and the rest pushed him towards the ground...

He crashed loudly into a mountain and the rest of the meteorite rain collided around him, obliterating everything and turning it into a bunch of ashes and scorched earth. Tet grunted and got up, massaging his head, he blinked a few times and examined his body. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, he was mostly alright... But he had the feeling he wouldn't be for long...

A green glow exploded above his head and he heard a devious thunder. After a few seconds, he saw a shadow falling from the skies; Avant Heim crashed in a pit of green flames with several Flugel following suit. The angel-like creatures fell like flies with their beautiful wings scorched, some of them became dust upon touching the soil and some others had missing limbs.

The huge Phantasm collided with the floor and caused a shock-wave that lifted a curtain of dust and debris that covered a large area. After the curtain cleared, Tet was able to see a huge crater where Avant Heil had fallen. And countless of Flugel around it.

He gulped.

It was like that time...

All over again...

But soon...

Soon enough, everything would be over.

Just a little more...

A little-

 **Playtime has ended!**

Tet Jolted and felt a cold shudder run down his spine. He was sure the old Deus had him pinned in the skies. How could he escape that cage of pure magic? Tet gulped and slowly turned around to see his foe...

It wasn't that menacing if Tet was honest with himself; In fact, he found that little devil extremely cute and charming. The creature stood below Tet's waist, wearing a peculiar blue robe with golden elements. He was holding a black staff with a weird green stone shaped like a diamond in his right hand. His left hand seemed to be detached from his body and had the same shape as one of those devices the Werebeast had created. But beneath his funny-looking magician hat hid a deep darkness where the only thing Tet could see were his eyes, a pair of emerald orbs filled with nothing but madness and cruelty.

 **I am truly disappointed in you, Tet...** He spoke with his distorted voice **You promised so much. And you delivered so little...** Tet could feel the pressure growing with each of his words **You told me we would play fun games. But so far, you've done nothing but run away and hide.**

"Your definition of 'fun games' differs from mine..." Tet said with a cheeky grin. He was incredibly afraid. But he had no other choice but play along for now. The time was running low and he might just make it.

 **I don't see your point; I followed the rules perfectly, I allowed you to choose fifty games while I could only choose one. Fifty-one games... The best of those fifty-one would be the winner. But we are in a draw: Twenty-five to twenty-five... And now, we are playing my game; A game of tag.**

"That is the problem. My own rules make me unable to even attack you."

 **That didn't stop your little minions to do so...**

"Perhaps but we never said anything about outsiders." Tet said shrugging "Besides, you are the one that broke the ten pledges. I really don't know how you did it but you have no right to complain after that."

 **Fair enough. But what will you do now.? Those old Deus are gone and that Phantasm was nothing but a small bump in the road.** On that moment, Tet could swear he saw him grinning **I really want to know what will you against me, Tet...**

"To be honest, I don't think I will have to do anything at all"

 **Ho... And why is that!?**

"Because I have already won!" Tet said with a wide smile. Suddenly, the sound of bells filled the place and a bunch of golden chains fell from the sky and bounded the small creature tightly "Thirty minutes have passed. I win..." He got closer to the being and whispered in his ear "And I will make you pay for everything you did to my world, my subjects, and me." Tet smiled and turned around "But I have to say... I did have fun! You are really strong. But sadly, it was not enough... Game over."

 **Game over...? Oh, Tet... This is far from over, it's only the beginning.** In an instant, the golden chains broke and Tet was sent flying backward. **We are going to have... So... Much... FUN!**

Suddenly, the open sky above Tet blackened and hundreds upon hundreds of meteorites fell. The one and only God watched them fall in slow motion all around him, decimating the mountain and creating craters in the nearby villages and towns. He noticed a huge chunk of green matter heading his way so he got up and ran as fast as he could. The thing collided with the soil and created a shockwave that lifted a huge wave of fire. The hell-storm laid wasted against everything it touched, reducing the trees to dust and the soil into scorched earth.

Tet realized there was no way he could outrun such thing so he turned around and shielded himself with his strongest barrier. A sphere of light blue energy. The fire surrounded the shield and passed harmlessly over it. After a few minutes, the fire passed and Tet landed on the devastated soil.

Around him, he could see the horrifying consequences of such attack. As far as he could see, there was nothing but a scorched wasteland, he could feel the heat from where the meteorite had landed. He turned around and saw the wave of fire still expanding all across Disboard.

 **Such magnificent sight, isn't it...?** He spoke softly to him.

"You! What have you done?! I won the game! I survived! Why...? Why did this happen?!

 **Did you really think your petty rules could bind me? Who do you think I am, fool?! I am Veigar, the Final Boss! And I make the rules!** He claimed with arrogance as he raised his staff to the skies. The skies blackened again and the rain of meteorites fell once again, destroying everything that had survived the initial strike **So tell me now, oh! One and only true God! What are you going to do to defeat me... Huh?!** Tet stared at him in horror but it was obvious he had no idea how to defeat such monster.

So with no other choice, he got up and began running away.

 **Would you kindly stop moving?** Suddenly, Tet felt as if something had rammed him from behind and was unable to keep moving. He struggled with the invisible force but it was useless. From behind, he could hear him getting closer **How boring... I really was expecting a challenge.** He stood in front of Tet and gave the God a thoughtful look **Hey, want to hear something interesting?**

"W-Why...?" Tet managed to mutter.

 **Well, seeing as you have failed miserably, The least you could do is humor me in my ramble...** Tet wanted to protest but he was unable to even blink **I will take your silence as a yes! You see; Back in my world, there is this thing called levels. It is fairly common to kill monsters and fight in order to gain experience and achieve new strength thanks to the level system. But here is the thing, it seems like I have reached the cap of my powers: To be precise, Nine-Thousand, Nine-Hundred Ninety-Nine points in my 'Ability Power'. At that point, nothing I did could give me the last point I needed... So I've been thinking...** Suddenly, Tet felt a cold shudder move down his spine as he could see Veigar... Smiling **Maybe... Maybe I just need to try something I haven't done before.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Like destroying a whole world with everything and everyone in it.**

He slowly rose his gauntlet to the skies and for a few minutes, nothing happened; The world was filled with an oppressive silence as Tet could do nothing but stare at Veigar with fear in his eyes. He still couldn't move and no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to destroy the strange barrier that had him pinned down. Behind the Last Boss, he could see the surviving Old Deus and the Flugel slowly making their way towards them. But despite that, Tet couldn't shake the feeling something incredibly bad was going to happen.

His words and his smile: Those two things had been more menacing than anything he had done so far. Tet gritted his teeth and tried to break free...

But then...

It happened...

The solid beneath began trembling uncontrollably and a terrifying gale began howling all around Tet. He heard something breaking apart above him and what he saw made Tet abandon all hope...

...

The sky was...

Shattered...

There were several cracks extending as far as he could see... As if something was pushing it from behind...

And suddenly, it completely broke...

Revealing a gigantic dark emerald cube...

...

...

 **ha...**

 **ha... ha...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA** **HA HA HA**

The Old Deus and the Flugel behind saw what was going on and quickly combined their powers into a huge golden sphere. They launched the orb against the cube... But their last hope banished against the surface of the Primordial Burst. When they saw their attack had failed, they remained still in shock until a barrage of Baleful Strikes reduced them to chunks of their former selves.

Tet couldn't believe what he was seeing; He was so shocked he didn't realize he was free from the Event Horizon and was now kneeling in the soil, unable to do anything but watch...

 **Useless... Useless... Useless... Useless... USELESS!** Veigar yelled with evil glee **Weak, so weak! Pathetic and lesser beings such as all of you should remain hidden in the caves where you were born! None of you mutts can compare to my powers! I will burn this world and with the ashes, I will create a monument to non-existence!** He turned around to see Tet **Is this all the power you can muster, one and only true God?! Is this all you can do against the power of the Final Boss?! Answer me, pathetic and weak fool!** But Tet didn't answer. He just stayed there, unable to move at all **Hmph... I suppose I overestimated your powers. Those feelings of terror only prove your inferiority... How boring.** Veigar scoffed and turned around to see the end of Disboard.

...

...

...

"No... It's not over yet." Tet said, slowly getting up "There is time for one final game..."

 **Forget it, fool. There is nothing you can do to stop the Primordial Burst; Your forces are decimated... What could you possibly do when it is clear nothing you do will work on me? What kind of game could we play at the end of the world, huh?**

"There is one..." Tet said, standing by Veigar's side "Let us gamble one last time, Final Boss."

 **Ho... And what could you possibly give for the bet? I have destroyed everything you had.**

"I can give you a promise; I can promise you I will find a suitable opponent for you. I will search all across the universe until I find someone that can beat me... And one that can defeat you."

 **That sounds like a foolish dream! What makes you think I will accept such stupid deal, huh!?**

"Because you are just like me; As long as there is a challenge, you will keep playing until you have won..." Tet claimed as the cube finally collided with the soil of Disboard. The floor exploded and Tet watched as everything began dematerializing around them "So what do you say... Last... Boss...?" The one and only true God managed to say before he himself disappeared into nothingness.

Veigar stood in the middle of the darkness while the last remains of Disboard were consumed by the explosion...

...

...

 **Damn it... I really hate that guy.** He mumbled while a strange golden star began shining in his right hand.

* * *

"I have that sort of reaction on most people!" Tet answered from his chair across the table. He and his companion were currently eating at the top of his tower "But still, I didn't know you could reverse everything you did..."

 **So you are telling you gambled everything without even knowing a thing?!** Tet shrugged and kept eating his cake **You little runt! You played me for a fool! You are even crazier than me!**

"I will take that as a compliment... But that ability of yours sure is convenient. I really wonder how it works and how you got it."

 **As if some lesser being such as yourself could understand the inner works of my power! But then again, I own you for outsmarting me: During my journeys, I met this charming gal called Chara; We had many things in common so we became friends. I taught her a few of my own tricks and in exchange, she gave me this power... It allows me to 'SAVE' in the memory files and 'LOAD' whenever I want.**

"I am surprised you are telling me this..."

 **It doesn't matter if I tell you everything. It took me a few years to master it and I can only SAVE and LOAD a single file every ten years. There is no way in hell you can use this skill the same way I do... You are just that weak!**

"Charming... But I do suppose it would be boring if I knew I could just do everything again if I fail." Tet commented, drinking a bit of tea "So I suppose it is about time we move on."

 **Yes, indeed...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ASCHENTE!**

ASCHENTE!

Suddenly, the room was filled with a sapphire aura that bounded the one and only true God and the Final Boss. After the glow was gone, they kept staring at each other for a few more minutes in total silence... And then, Veigar hopped off of the chair and walked towards a black portal on the wall.

"One last thing... Did you reach the Ten-Thousand?" Tet asked. Veigar then stopped at the entrance of the portal and without looking back, he answered.

 **Don't forget your promise, Tet...** He mumbled at the portal **You may have bought you and your pitiful world a few more days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, even millennia... It doesn't matter how much time passes, I will eventually come back to finish our little game. And I hope you succeed because otherwise, death will be the least of your worries against my fury. I will crush your so-called 'champions' and I will enjoy watching every single one of your pitiful 'Exceed' break apart as they hopelessly try to fight against my will... You may never rest, never sleep, never stop... Never forget your promise, Tet... Because The Final Boss will not.** Veigar finished crossing through the portal. The black hole shimmered and exploded in a wave of shadows.

Tet kept staring at the wall for a second before he sighed in relief and slumped tiredly in his chair.

"Good grief, I really am getting old for this..." He mumbled, massaging his temples. He then snapped his fingers and several windows appeared in front of him with a single symbol in them

『 』

"Well then. Let's see if they are worth it..." He said with a smile before he touched the screen and began typing on the keyboard.

* * *

 **To valguienmas.**

 **For the reviews and constructive critique.**

 **I apologize for taking so long.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **:3**


End file.
